


Perorate

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [773]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs contemplates Tony, especially his talking.





	Perorate

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/13/2001 for the word [perorate](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/06/13/perorate).
> 
> perorate  
> To conclude or sum up a long discourse.  
> To speak or expound at length; to declaim.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #423 Flame.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Perorate

Gibbs watched the flame as he listened to Tony perorate about some classic movie. Tony’s yabba yabba always made him feel relaxed and like all was right in his world. Tony talking meant that Tony was alright. 

Or at least that Gibbs could tell whether he was alright or not. Gibbs hated when Tony was silent. When Tony stopped talking that’s when Gibbs started to worry.

Without fail it meant something was wrong either at work or in Tony’s personal life. Neither one was something Gibbs wanted. He especially didn’t want something wrong in Tony’s personal life since he was Tony’s personal life now.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
